Marah (Chansoo)
by Doraasuex
Summary: Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba marah nggaj jelas, Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol #chanyeol #kyungsoo #Chansoo


Absurd Reading

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan seulas senyum manis di bibir hatinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya lalu menyalakan fitur video call.

"Chanyeooolll." panggilnya dengan bersemangat saat ponselnya menampakkan wajah seorang pria berambut blonde.

"Hmm ... Apa.?"

"Tadi aku melakukan siaran langsung dengan para pemain. Apa kau melihatnya?."

"Hmm ... "

"Setelah itu kami melakukan pesta bersama para staff dan pemain."Kyungsoo berceloteh dengan riangnya.

"Hmm ... "

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya lalu menatap tajam pada layar ponselnya yang menampakkan wajah sang kekasih. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, biasanya selalu pria itu yang terus berbicara panjang lebar tanpa henti.

"Kenapa hanya hmm .. Hmm aja? Apa dirimu kesambet mbak nisa?." Kyungsoo menatap kesal Chanyeol yang terlihat melengos malas.

"KENAPA KALAU AKU HANYA JAWAB HMM .. HMM .. ? SENDIRINYA JUGA SERING GITU! LAGIPULA SEMUA BERITA TENTANGMU ADA DI SOSIAL MEDIA. TERUS AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?."

Kyungsoo tertegun dan membelalakkan matanya, bibirnya terlihat menganga. Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara keras pada dirinya selama ini, pria itu selalu bersikap lembut padanya dan semua orang. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa kamu sedang ada masalah? Kenapa kamu marah-marah padaku?." Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"KAMU NGGAK PEKA! KENAPA MENELPONKU HANYA UNTUK BERBICARA TENTANG REKAN KERJAMU. AKU NGGAK PEDULI! ASAL JANGAN SAMPAI KAMU MAIN KEDIP MATA SAMA REKAN KERJAMU AKU NGGAK AKAN SEGAN BUAT DATANG DAN GULING-GULING DISANA."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, pada layar ponselnya terlihat dada Chanyeol yang naik turun menahan kesal.

"Maaf." ujar Kyungsoo denga lembut.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... KAMU NGGAK PEKA! HIKS .. PUNYA HP ITU DIBUKA SOSIAL MEDIANYA .. Hiks ... AKU MAU ISTIRAHAT!!."

Kyungsoo tertegun lalu memijit keningnya saat melihat panggilan telponnya telah diakhiri sepihak begitu saja oleh Chanyeol

"Sosial media?." gumam pria bermata bulat itu lalu segera berseluncur pada ponselnya.

Kyungsoo melihat sebuah postingan Chanyeol di instagram lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah video Chanyeol yang dikerumuni para penggemar.

"Ahh sayangku pasti sangat lelah." Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari kasurnya lalu mengambil sebuah plastik dan kunci mobil.

Kyungsoo kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol, segera dia masukan sandi pada akses masuk yang terdapat di depan pintu tersebut.

Kyungsoo melenggangkan kakinya kedalam ruangan, terlihat seonggok tubuh besar meringkuk diatas sofa.

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan suara pintu yang terbuka segera beranjak bangun tapi langsung melengos saat melihat orang yang masuk kedalam rumahnya, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum canggung padanya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa diacuhkan segera melangkah mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh bongsor Chanyeol.

"Maaf, apa kamu sangat kesal? Maafkan mereka ya? Setelah kejadian ini pasti mereka lebih bisa berhati-hati lagi." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan lembut dengan tangan yang terus mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Semoga setelah ini mereka bisa lebih tertib. Aku harap mereka tidak membenciku, aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang terluka, aku juga sangat lelah. Maaf ... Maaf ... Maaf karena aku membentakmu."

Terlihat bulir air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo segera mengusapnya dengan lembut lalu memeluk tubuh bongsor Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Jangan menangis, mereka pasti mengerti."

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol perlahan lalu mengambil sebuah kresek hitam yang Kyungsoo bawa dari rumahnya .

"Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu, sebenarnya ini hadiah dari seseorang untukmu."

Chanyeol menatap kresek hitam itu dengan penasaran "Untukku? Dari siapa?."

"Dari pacar Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

"Dora?.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberika kresek tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap berbinar pada barang yang dia dapat dari kekasih Sehun.

"Aku juga mendapatkannya dari Dora, warna hitam juga."

"Kita couple?." Ujar Chanyeol dengan gembira.

"Pakailah, aku juga memakainya sekarang." Kyungsoo menujukkan barang yang sama pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun segera memakai barang tersebut. Sepasang sandal swallow berwarna hitam.

-FIN-

Absurd lagi dan lagi, Duh Chansoo ampuni Dora


End file.
